Project Summary/Abstract This application is intended to support funding for three future meetings of the Quality & Patient Safety TAG as part of the World Health Organization's ongoing development of the International Classification of Diseases, 11th edition. The group has worked horizontally across all ICD-11 chapters to advise the WHO on optimizing the entire content and structure of the classification system to better capture important concepts relevant to measuring health system quality and safety and was able to provide significant contributions to the revision process across all TAGs as reflected in the beta-version of ICD 11 (made available to the public in May 2012). Future work of the Q&S TAG will seamlessly take up on previously conducted conferences and will focus on the following five aims: I. The first aim is to enhance the capacity of ICD to capture information related to quality and safety to facilitate quality monitoring and improvement in the US and internationally through continuing review and refinement of the ICD-11 beta-draft including vertical chapter content and alphanumeric coding schemes from the perspective of the quality and safety use case (e.g., codes for Beta Joint Linearization). II. Secondly, the proposed work aims to ensure continuing coordination between AHRQ's Patient Safety Formats and ICD-11, particularly harmonizing patient safety clinical definitions, related terminology and future code development; and aligning both systems to support adverse event reporting, surveillance, use of electronic health. III. The third aim is to enhance collaborative activities between the US, the WHO and other countries with particular focus on further refinement of morbidity and mortality coding rules to improve data comparability; review of field trials for ICD-11 designed and run by members of the Q&S TAG; and assessment of potential uses of ICD-11 for health services, comparative effectiveness, quality improvement, and patient centered outcomes research. IV. Furthermore, the Quality & Patient Safety TAG aims to explore potential US application of new ICD-11 concepts introduced by Q&S TAG for ICD-10 CM. V. The fifth and final aim is to encourage effective coordination in the implementation of ICD 11 and AHRQ Patient Safety Formats and other US and WHO efforts to compile and use quality and patient safety data. The ultimate objective of the Q&S TAG's work is an enhanced international classification system that will permit expanded use of coded health data for large scale quality and safety surveillance in health care systems in the US and internationally and facilitation of health services research and patient centered outcomes research using large scale data sets. Conferences of the Q&S TAG not only provide an important platform for advancing the Q&S TAG's work with regard to developing ICD-11 but support and enhance knowledge translation and exchange among a broader audience of international coding experts and health services researchers through dissemination and publication of the groups work in scientific journals and postings on IMECCHI's website.